Meta-Tests
by Crazedtroll
Summary: After the singularity has been closed, Dr. Wells appears. Suspicious, the group agrees to undergo a series of tests to see if this is the real Harrison Wells. The first of several stories set in my own AU verse after end of Season One. They will be connected but should be okay to read without having read the others. .
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings! Sorry for the long break. This story is the first of several set in my own verse taking place after the end of season one. I intend to have them so that you can read them out of order, but this is officially the first. As always, reviews are welcomed and desired! Please enjoy. Note: This story has no pairings, later stories may but will be identified. This story is complete, but I am editing and posting chapters slowly. I make no money and gain nothing but my own relaxation from this or any of my other fanfics. Enjoy! - C.T.**_

Chapter 1

The lab was silent. Enjoying the stillness, Dr. Harrison Wells guided his chair through the halls of S.T.A.R. labs, headed to the cortex. Usually he was the first in to work, but today he'd seen that both Caitlin's and Cisco's cars were already in the garage. He wasn't certain why they were in so early, but he was sure he'd find out. As for him, it was his first time returning to the lab after being dug out from beneath the rubble left by the singularity. Fortunately, he'd only had relatively minor injuries which were easily treated once the bleeding was under control. Unfortunately, he didn't remember the day at all. It had made it difficult for him to defend himself when some in the city blamed the singularity on him. Still, he was happy to be back in the lab.

"Look, I'm just saying, we should run all the tests we can," Cisco was saying as Harrison entered.

"Tests for what?" Harrison asked as he entered. Looking around, he nodded greetings to Caitlin, Barry, and Det. West.

"Seriously, I'm putting a bell on that," Cisco said, jumping a little in surprise and pointing at the wheelchair.

"My apologies," Harrison said with a sigh. They were all jumpy around him. They had been since Barry had helped dig him out from the rubble left by the singularity. "What were you discussing?"

"We were just discussing the chance that we might have been affected by the accelerator and then the singularity," Caitlin explained. "We were thinking that it might be a good idea to run tests on ourselves."

"All of us," Cisco added. Nodding, Harrison considered what they were suggesting.

"Any idea what barrage of tests you want us to endure? Blood tests I assume," Harrison asked, looking to Caitlin.

"Physical tests, pushing stamina," Caitlin began. "Brain scans, body scans."

"Everything," Cisco said. "I think we shouldn't leave a single stone unturned."

"Is there anything in particular you're concerned about, Cisco?" Harrison was a little confused about the hostility the younger man had towards him. They'd been good friends until just after the singularity. It was like somebody had flipped a switch and now everybody distrusted him. In fact, while he'd been in the hospital recovering they'd only visited once. For some reason they'd brought along Det. Joe West.

"No. I just thought it would be a good idea to check everyone. If we're affected, then someone else might be," Cisco said.

"Alright. I agree. Why don't you two come up with a list of tests you want to put us through, and then tomorrow we'll get started. I'll be your first guinea pig." He hoped that by volunteering he'd win back some of their trust.

"I think we should have everyone do one test, then move on to the next," Caitlin suggested. "That way we don't have to set up multiple times."

"Do we have enough sensors for that? You're talking about 5 test subjects," Harrison pointed out. "I agree it might be the easiest way to do it, but I just don't know if we want to spend a lot of time hooking people up over and over again."

"I can wear my suit," Barry said.

"I have three sets of the wireless sensors," Cisco said. "So we'd only have to wire one person up. That person just has to have the lead pads on and wear a blood pressure cuff."

"Alright. Well, I'll happily be willing to wear the wired set," Harrison said. "So, I guess that decides it. We'll just work our way down through the list. Caitlin, Cisco, I suggest you decide which tests you want to run and the order in which you wish to run them." He turned his wheelchair, intending to leave. He could tell when he wasn't wanted and the hostility coming from the group was almost palpable. Seeing Cisco move out of the corner of his eye, Harrison turned to face the group again. "Was there something else you needed Cisco?"

"No. Thank you Dr. Wells." The younger man turned away, steadfastly ignoring Harrison. Fighting down an audible sigh, Harrison turned the wheelchair and left the room.

"What was that?" Joe asked once they were certain that Dr. Wells had left the room.

"Tracker," Cisco said. "Even though he agreed to the tests, I don't trust him."

"And if he's really paralyzed?" Caitlin asked the question a bit angrily.

"Then I'm going to hell," Cisco said with a shrug. "But, I don't think he is really paralyzed."

"Isn't that what the tests are supposed to reveal," Barry asked. "I mean, we've already looked for the time vault and Gideon. Neither is there. Plus, I pulled him out from under the debris created by the singularity. How did he get there if he's Eobard Thawne? What if he is really just Harrison Wells?" Oddly enough, Joe agreed with Barry.

"This Dr. Wells may have his secrets, but I don't know if I'm ready to believe he's Eobard Thawne," Joe added.

"Yeah, well he didn't explode your heart with his vibrating hand," Cisco countered. "Now let's figure out which tests we're going to do and what order we do them." Nodding, Caitlin started a list on her tablet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Joe arrived at the lab with Barry. They'd done some talking the night before at home. There were little differences between this new Dr. Wells and Eobard Thawne. The new Dr. Wells wore a different style of glasses and his wheelchair was a little different. It also seemed like he was more aware of what the others thought of him. Still, both Barry and Joe agreed it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Is that Dr. Wells?" Joe asked, frowning at the van he'd parked behind. It wasn't a lab van, but it had handicap plates and the side was down. Dr. Wells was sitting in a manual wheelchair and riding a lift down from the van. Seeing Joe and Barry looking at him, Harrison nodded.

"Det. West, Mr. Allen," Harrison greeted them.

"Dr. Wells, what's with the wheelchair? " Barry asked, coming to stand next to the man. "Is your electric broken?"

"Not at all Mr. Allen. I simply felt that since we would be doing time on the treadmill for the tests it would be easier to use this chair for the day. I also skipped my morning exercise." Harrison explained. "I have the feeling that Dr. Snow will be leaving no stone unturned today."

"Is that a bad thing?" Joe asked, coming to walk on the other side so that Dr. Wells was between them as they headed into the lab. He'd brought exercise clothing and toiletries.

"No. In fact I applaud the initiative and forward thinking," Harrison replied, easily maneuvering the wheelchair between the two men.

"Looks like you dressed for it too," Barry observed. Indeed, Dr. Wells was wearing a sleeveless blue fitness shirt and black exercise shorts. Joe was a little surprised to see a tattoo on Dr. Wells's left inner ankle.

"Interesting tattoo," Joe commented. Following his gaze, Barry arched an eyebrow at the tattoo.

"Thank you," was all Dr. Wells said. They arrived in the cortex to find Caitlin and Cisco already there. "It would appear we're all here," Dr. Wells observed.

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. He looked at Dr. Wells briefly before looking away.

"Mr. Ramon, are you alright?" Harrison asked. He wanted to put a hand on the young engineer's shoulder but didn't think it would be welcomed.

"Yeah. I just didn't sleep well last night," Cisco admitted. He had dreamed through the night. They had been intense dreams about the night the accelerator had exploded. At the moment he wasn't ready to share the dream but he did find himself questioning a lot.

"Perhaps we should all stay the night here and monitor our sleep patterns as well," Harrison suggested. "Monitoring our minds while at rest might be a good test."

"I didn't bring any sleep clothes," Cisco countered.

"There are plenty of lab shirts and pants," Harrison replied.

"Cisco, Dr. Wells is right. I think we should all sleep here tonight and collect the data on our sleep patterns and brain waves," Caitlin declared.

"Yeah, okay," Cisco agreed a bit sullenly.

"So," Harrison began, wheeling himself over to sit between his employees. "What are we starting with?"

"First we need to get sensors on everyone," Caitlin began, turning to really look at her boss for the first time since he, Joe, and Barry had arrived. "Where is your wheelchair?" Her sudden question caused Cisco to turn and really look at his boss.

"Where are the back and arm rests?" Cisco asked the question without thinking.

"This is my exercise chair," Harrison replied. " Why would I need a back or arm rests? Those would just make air resistance. I thought today would include physical tests."

"Right. I think everyone should do at least half an hour on the treadmill," Caitlin declared. "Cisco has designed sensors we can use in water so I thought we should run some tests in the pool as well."

"There's a pool?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"I had tried to ensure that this facility housed everything my staff might need. There is a pool, kitchens, sleep rooms, locker rooms, and a laundry facility," Harrison explained. "There is also a fitness room."

"So we have everything we need," Caitlin declared. "In fact, we should be able to test in groups. We can use the treadmills in the gym. The only person we need Cisco's treadmill for is Barry."

"That we know of," Cisco added. He didn't look at Dr. Wells, but Joe, Caitlin, and Barry knew who he was thinking about.

"Well," Harrison began, "let's get on the lead pads. I said I'll go first and I will. I suggest we have two groups of two and then let Mr. Allen go alone. "

"Okay. How about you and Joe go first," Cisco suggested.

"Det. West?" Harrison looked over to the other man.

"Yeah. Okay. At least that way we get this done. Where can I go to change?" Joe held up his gym bag.

"I'll show you," Cisco offered. Standing, he strode out of the room, Joe following. Sighing, Harrison shook his head. Turning his chair, he looked to Barry and Caitlin. Briefly he considered asking them what was going on, but decided to wait for them to tell him.

"Dr. Snow, shall we get started applying the lead pads on me?"

"Of course," Caitlin said, standing to get the equipment they would need. "I got everything out last night." She came over with everything. "You'll need to lift your shirt."

Pulling his shirt off, Harrison dropped it into his lap. "I think this will be easier." Holding a hand out he said, "If you'd like, I can apply some."

"Alright," Caitlin agreed, handing him a collection of pads. She watched briefly as he started putting them on before she started applying several to his back. As she worked she studied the scars on his back. Glancing over at Barry, she tried to decide if she wanted to bring attention to the old injuries or not. "These look like they've healed well," she commented.

"I wouldn't know," Harrison replied. Cisco returned then, Joe following a few steps behind. "You're the only ones who have seen them."

"Seen what?" Cisco asked, immediately suspicious.

"My scars from the accelerator accident," Harrison answered honestly. "Dr. Snow was just telling me how well they have healed." Still suspicious, Cisco came around to look at the scars, Joe and Barry following suit. Caitlin immediately felt sorry she'd called attention to them. The last thing she had wanted to do was make Dr. Wells self-conscious.

"Those are impressive," Joe said.

"You could give Oliver a run for his money," Barry added without thinking.

"While I am certain Mr. Queen has some interesting scars, I have no interest in getting into a competition." Harrison finished putting the last sensor on his chest. "Shall we start with Det. West and myself now? I believe you had the treadmill the first test on your list."

"Right," Caitlin said with a nod. Together the group headed to the fitness room. Caitlin and Cisco both carried tablets so they could collect the data they generated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they entered the fitness room Joe and Barry stared. It seemed that the room had everything. There were free weights and space to use them by one wall. Along the other wall was a line of treadmills, including one for wheelchairs. There were a number of machines and room and pads for stretching.

"Damn," Joe observed. Harrison went straight to the wheelchair treadmill. Getting himself settled into place, he looked to Joe. "Right." Taking the treadmill next to Dr. Wells, Joe tried to remind himself that they were not competing. There was a moment while Caitlin set up a table to work at and then she came over and started getting Dr. Wells hooked up.

"Now, try to treat this as a normal workout. The instruments will automatically record everything so we can review it more closely later." As she spoke, Caitlin finished with Dr. Wells and double checked everything on Joe.

"So we just run for 30 minutes?" Joe asked as Caitlin placed sensors. She nodded.

"You'll be tested at various speeds. If at any point you need to stop, just step off the treadmill." Joe nodded and Caitlin double checked everything. "Did you want to put your shirt back on Dr. Wells?"

"Not really. It will only get in the way of the wires," he replied. Stepping away, Caitlin nodded. "Ready Det. West?" Joe nodded and Caitlin started the program.

They started out slow and Joe couldn't help but glance at Dr. Wells to see how he was doing. The scientist hadn't even broken a sweat. The speed picked up and Joe found he had to actually focus on what he was doing. After a few minutes the speed dropped again and once more Joe found his gaze falling on the man next to him. He was a little surprised to see the scientist still hadn't broken a sweat. Joe, on the other hand was starting to sweat.

"Something wrong Detective?" Harrison asked, well aware the other man had looked at him several times.

"Just wondering how you were holding up," Joe replied. Unlike Dr. Wells, he had to concentrate to talk and he wasn't breathing as easily.

"Just fine." Harrison considered saying more but opted against it. From the way the group was treating him he had a feeling they suspected him of something. Rather than tear himself up over it, he figured he'd just do all their tests.

"Five minutes down gentlemen," Caitlin announced. "Looks nice and normal so far." It was true. She'd been silently showing Barry and Cisco how similar the read outs for the two men looked. About all she could say based on the data they had so far was that Dr. Wells seemed to be in better health than Joe.

"Full sprint," she declared, watching both men move faster. As he went faster, Joe's form got a little sloppier. It was obvious he was tired. Dr. Wells, on the other hand, seemed to simply focus leaning forwards and lower to his wheels. His heart rate and breathing increased, but his body was handling the stress better than Joe's body.

The next 25 minutes were miserable for Joe. He tried to stay in shape but it wasn't always easy to get to the gym and work out with his life. Still, it bothered him that by the time they were done, Dr. Wells was sweating and breathing a bit heavier, but not nearly as much as Joe. How could the scientist be in so much better shape than a police detective?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ultimately, the two men sat catching their breath while Dr. Wells monitored Caitlin and Cisco going through the same workout. Joe sat with his elbows on his knees, watching Dr. Wells study the readouts. "Everything looking okay?" Joe asked once he'd sufficiently caught his breath.

"All looks normal," Dr. Wells said. He glanced at Joe and arched an eyebrow. "You alright there Detective?"

"Yes. Just a little tired," Joe admitted. "Haven't stayed in shape as well as I would like." He tried to shrug it off, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that Dr. Wells being in better shape bothered him.

"I know what you mean. I find it difficult some mornings to get up early enough to get my daily routine done." Dr. Wells spoke while still studying the readout. He wasn't sure why the detective was suddenly part of the group. Yes, Joe had been in to visit with his daughter when Barry had been struck by lightning, but Henry Allen had been in with her more frequently. Since the singularity, things had changed. Henry had spoken with Harrison briefly about Barry's behaviour change but neither doctor had been able to pin down what it was exactly.

"What exactly do you do to stay in shape?" Joe asked.

"I usually swim 2 miles every other day, do two miles in this clunker days I don't swim and an upper body workout every morning. I alternate the muscles I work." Harrison managed a smile. He wasn't used to Joe, but he seemed the least hostile towards Harrison.

"Wow." Joe was surprised, though he wasn't certain why. If this was really Harrison Wells and he was dependent on his upper body to get around, then it would make sense he'd keep in shape.

"You're welcome to join me any morning you wish," Harrison added. He didn't know why he made the offer, but the detective seemed to genuinely consider it. "Of course, to keep my leg muscles from atrophying I hook myself up to a stationary bike I developed after the accident. Uses external electrical pulses to make my muscles work. I wouldn't recommend you join me for that."

"Oh? Why not?" Joe found the information interesting. He'd been wondering how open the other man would be about his life. This Harrison was not nearly as closed off as Eobard had been.

"I get bored, break out in song. Wouldn't want to subject you to it." Harrison cracked a crooked smile and Joe found himself smiling back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They tested Barry next. His results were perfectly normal for him. From there they took a break from the physical tests to do the cognitive tests. These Caitlin was able to administer basically all at the same time. Of course, this meant that they'd have to review the results later. They took a break around noon. Cisco keeping his distance from Dr. Wells as he looked over Caitlin's shoulders at the results they had so far.

"Everything is normal," Caitlin told Cisco as she reviewed the data they had collected.

"That isn't possible," Cisco muttered.

"Look, he performed exactly as expected in everything. Yes, he kicked all our butts in the cognitive tests, but I expected that." Caitlin reviewed the data again, pointing things out to Cisco as she went. "I'm doing eye exams next after we eat. I don't expect anything there. His metabolism, heart rate, blood pressure, respirations were all normal during the treadmill. The only thing of note is that his results suggest that he exercises regularly."

Sighing in frustration, Cisco ran a hand through his hair and tried not to glare at Dr. Wells when he entered the cortex, laughing about something with Joe. "We're missing something," the young engineer hissed to the female doctor before falling silent. Joe and Dr. Wells had approached the desk, and Caitlin felt a little bad when she saw the mirth fall from the older scientist's face.

"Dr. Snow," Harrison began, "I believe we are all ready whenever." He forced a smile and turned away. Standing, Caitlin glanced at the others before striding over to the eye chart she'd set up. While she went through the test with Dr. Wells, Cisco, Barry, and Joe whispered quietly.

"Caitlin says everything looks normal so far," Cisco whispered.

"Yeah, but did Thawne ever not test normal?" Barry asked, glancing over at the man in the wheelchair. Dr. Wells hadn't put his shirt back on so the scars were still visible.

"We never really tested him," Cisco admitted. "I mean, the one time Caitlin hooked him up to a heart monitor it looked normal."

"He didn't heal while we were around either," Joe added. The other two nodded. "So what exactly are we looking for? Do we really think he's Eobard Thawne? We saw him vanish, right?"

"I don't know," Barry admitted, crossing his arms. "Joe, what made you suspicious of Thawne? You were the only one who never trusted him."

"I don't know. Just a feeling I guess," Joe admitted. "But I don't get that feeling with this Wells."

"Cisco, you're up," Caitlin called out. The three men fell silent as Dr. Wells returned to the table. He glanced up as Cisco stood but didn't speak.

"So," Barry began, feeling the silence overwhelm him.

"Indeed," Harrison replied, uncertain if he wanted to call them on the whispering. He wanted to know what was going on, but didn't want to force them to include him.

"Dr. Wells, I was just wondering..." Barry glanced at Joe and then plowed forwards. "I was wondering what you do in your spare time." Turning to look at Barry, Harrison arched an eyebrow. "Do you have a friend you play chess with or sports you watch?" Barry trailed off under the steady, intense gaze of Dr. Wells.

"I don't have any friends," Harrison finally answered. "I lost them all when I blew a hole in the city. As for chess, I hate it." He ran a hand through his hair wondering why Barry was suddenly interested in him as a person. "When it comes to sports, I would rather play than watch, though I don't get to do that as much anymore." He patted the wheels of his chair.

Barry and Joe were silent as Dr. Wells turned his attention back to the data. After several long minutes, Joe decided to break the silence. "So what time should I show up and where should I go if I decide to take you up on that workout offer?" He didn't know if he would really workout with the other man, but it was a way to fill the silence.

"I usually get started between six and six thirty at my place," Harrison answered honestly.

"Next'" Caitlin called out. Sighing, Joe stood and headed up to be tested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They went through the visual exams quickly. Dr. Wells tested Caitlin when the time came. Barry found himself hoping something would happen so he could run off to do something else. The lab was almost oppressively silent between testing. Joe had stopped even trying to make small talk and Caitlin was so absorbed in the tests and results she barely spoke. She'd decided to put the pool at the end of the day, putting them all through strength tests first. When they finished essentially lifting weights they trooped into a room with something that looked like a CT scanner.

"Cisco helped me get this running," Caitlin declared. "It will allow us to scan your bodies without anyone having to ingest any special chemicals. Dr. Wells, you're first." Turning away from the group, Caitlin went to the computer. Nodding his head, Dr. Wells moved over to the sled of the scanner.

"You okay there doc?" Joe wasn't certain, but he could have sworn he'd seen a look of terror pass over the scientist's face. What did the man have to fear from the machine? Would it divulge his secrets?

"Yeah. Just, not a big fan of being in tiny spaces," Dr. Wells said, taking a deep breath and then transferring himself into the sled. Joe filed the information away. He'd learned more about this man in a few days than he had about Eobard Thawne in a year and a half.

"Well, you won't be alone," Joe said, seeing another look of fear cross the man's face. Without thinking, the detective patted the scientist on the shoulder. Arching an eyebrow, Harrison stretched out on the sled, trying not to tense up or freak out when Caitlin came over and started strapping him into place.

"Do you always have muscles spasms like that?" Caitlin asked, nodding at his shaking legs as she strapped them down. She'd only put the straps on in case he was really paralyzed and needed help controlling his legs.

"Not this bad," Harrison admitted. He knew why they were worse than usual. Despite what he'd told the detective, he was completely terrified of being put into the cylinder where he'd be scanned. Not that he was going to let his fear get in the way of their tests. Taking several deep breaths he closed his eyes and gripped the sides of the sled as tightly as possible.

"Okay, moving test subject into place," Caitlin said as she sat back down at the computer and started the instrument. Joe came over and stood next to her. Cisco watched over her shoulder and Barry paged through the results they had so far.

"He is hanging on to that thing so tightly his knuckles are white," Joe quietly informed Caitlin. "Something about this has him scared shitless." Nodding, Caitlin flicked a switch bringing up an image of Dr. Wells inside the cylinder. His eyes were closed tightly, his lips pressed firmly together.

"Try to relax," Caitlin said into the microphone that led inside. "This shouldn't take long. Initiating scan." Typing in the commands, the group leaned forwards as one, watching as an image of Dr. Wells's internals was drawn up on the screen.

"His breathing is getting erratic," Barry said, glancing at the vitals read out.

"Dr. Wells, I need you to take five deep breaths," Caitlin ordered. On the screen they saw him nod and start breathing deeply.

"Why do you need him to do that?" Cisco asked, frowning at the image of the spine.

"He's freaking out," Caitlin said. "His adrenaline levels are spiking, along with his heart rate, respirations, and blood pressure. Cisco, Joe is right, he's scared." Looking to her patient, she spoke into the microphone again. "Just five more minutes," she informed him.

"Right," Harrison agreed. He tried not to think about the tiny space he was inside; tried to push the proximity of the walls from his mind, along with the fact that he couldn't move. "Deep breaths Harrison, the walls aren't closing in," he whispered to himself.

"Keep him in a little longer," Barry suggested. "Maybe he'll keep talking to himself." Staring at the image of the face on the screen, Cisco found himself lost in thought.

 _He was down by area 52 with Caitlin and Dr. Wells. The accelerator had just exploded, vaporizing Ronnie. Dr. Wells was ordering them out, pushing Caitlin and pulling Cisco. He shouted something, but Cisco couldn't make it out clearly. They kept going, Dr. Wells urging them on, through the lab. They were evacuating the building and they were the only ones remaining. Tears were streaming down Caitlin's face, and Cisco just felt numb, but Dr. Wells kept them moving. The initial explosion wasn't the only one. It set off smaller explosions within the lab. One wall blasted inwards just after they had passed. Caitlin screamed and Cisco shouted. Still, Dr. Wells kept calmly pushing them forwards. They were almost to the main level when a power converter or something exploded. It took the wall and part of the ceiling with it. The debris would have come down on Cisco except Dr. Wells pushed him out of the way._

Screaming. Somebody was screaming and it wasn't Cisco. Gasping in air as the dream left him, Cisco blinked rapidly and looked around. Inside the imaging chamber, Dr. Wells was freaking out, arching his back as best he could and screaming. "Please! Help!" Dr. Wells screamed, his face bright red, his eyes closed, tears flowing down the sides of his face. "My legs. Oh god. I can't feel my legs! Please! Somebody! Anybody!"

"Get him out of there," Joe shouted, bolting towards the foot of the sled. "Dr. Wells!" He wasn't certain the other man could hear him over his own screaming. Still, Joe tried. "Dr. Wells!" Glancing over at Caitlin, he saw her frantically typing at the computer. "Get him out of there."

"It's stuck," Caitlin said. Shaking his head, Joe grabbed the foot of the sled and pulled, hard. The screaming inside the chamber stopped abruptly making Joe look to Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry who were all staring at the computer. "He's having a seizure," Caitlin said in shock. Jumping into action, she ran over and started trying to help Joe pull the sled out. As soon as they had it halfway out, Joe rushed up and started undoing the straps, pulling Dr. Wells down and lowering him to the floor. At his touch, the seizure seemed to abate.

"Dr. Wells," Caitlin said, moving to check her patient. As she spoke he went limp in Joe's arms. Uncertain if it was a good sign or a bad sign, Joe looked to the female doctor. Frowning, she checked Dr. Wells's eyes, producing a pen light seemingly from thin air. "He's postictal," she declared.

"What does that mean?" Joe asked.

"What the hell just happened?" Cisco demanded.

"We need to get him to the cortex," Caitlin said, standing. "Do you need help?" She looked to Joe, who looked to Barry.

"I'll help." Stepping forwards, the speedster leaned down. "I can get him there fast." Taking the limp body from his foster father, Barry glanced at them once before speeding off. The other three followed as quickly as they could.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the cortex, Barry gently placed the body on the bed, watching the chest slowly rise and fall. He'd seen many things in his life, but somebody experiencing a seizure was not one. Dr. Wells seemed to now be asleep on the exam bed. Just in case, Barry had lowered the bed and put up the railings. When the others came in, Caitlin immediately went to the bed.

"Dr. Wells," Caitlin called, rapidly checking him out. "At least you already have the lead pads on," she said, getting him hooked up to the heart monitor. "Cisco, I need you to get oxygen going." Nodding, Cisco rushed to do as he was told. When he brought her the mask, she quickly put it in place.

"What happened," Cisco demanded.

"I think he had a fear induced seizure," Caitlin said. She was checking Dr. Wells's eyes again, holding the lids open. His eyes rolled and he turned his head away. "Dr. Wells, can you hear me?" He groaned in response.

"I've been plenty scared before and I've never had a seizure," Joe said, watching as Dr. Wells feebly started moving his arms and head.

"He's previously suffered head trauma, that could be a contributing factor," Caitlin declared. "Dr. Wells, can you hear me?"

"Yesh," replied Dr. Wells, the word slurring on his tongue.

"Good. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Building fell on me," he replied. Putting a hand to his temple, he started trying to sit up. "Why is everyone here? Where are we?"

"You had a seizure while we were scanning you," Caitlin informed him. Nodding, as if he understood what was going on, he frowned and reached up to remove the face mask. "No, this needs to stay in place."

"Did you get everything you needed?" Harrison asked. At this point he'd do anything to draw their attention away from himself.

"I think so. I'll have to double check." Caitlin flicked her gaze to Joe, Barry, and Cisco.

"Go. I'm not going anywhere. Finish scanning everyone else. I'll be fine," Dr. Wells said, trying to shoo them all away. "Bring my wheelchair back when you're done."

"I think I'd feel more comfortable if somebody stayed here with you," Caitlin said.

"Sides, that sled thing jammed," Joe added. He reached out, gently touching the other man on the arm. "Want to tell us what happened in there?" At Joe's touch, Harrison pulled his arm away, looking down and then to the foot of the bed.

"I don't remember," Harrison answered. It was the first time Joe got the feeling the man was lying.

"Come on Barry," Cisco said, uncertain he wanted to stay in the same room as Dr. Wells, especially after the intense daydream. "I'm going to see if I can fix the scanner."

"Yeah. Feel better Dr. Wells," Barry said, patting the foot of the bed before following Cisco out of the room.

"Have you ever had a seizure before?" Caitlin was still in full on doctor mode.

"No," Harrison replied. Joe could tell it was the truth. "And I couldn't say what caused this one." That was a lie and Joe knew it.

'You were screaming before it happened," Joe said. "Something about your legs, and being trapped." Dr. Wells didn't respond. Sighing, Joe went over and sat down at one of the computers. "Mind if I keep myself entertained while we wait?" He motioned at the computer. Barely looking at him, Caitlin nodded.

Sitting down, Joe pulled up the internet and typed in a few key words. In a matter of seconds, he learned a number of things. He learned that it was indeed possible for fear to trigger a seizure, though most websites talked about fear of having a seizure triggering a seizure. He also discovered what he thought was the reason why Dr. Wells didn't like tight spaces. He was finishing up some final research when Barry and Cisco returned.

"Hey," Barry greeted Joe and Caitlin. "We got the sled fixed." He looked at Caitlin, still hovering next to Dr. Wells. "How is he doing?"

"He's fallen asleep," Caitlin said. "I think he'll be okay, but I want someone in here with him."

"I'll get scanned first and then can come back and stay with him while the next person goes," Joe offered.

"I can wait," Barry said. "We already know I was changed by the accelerator explosion."

'"Thanks," Joe said, moving to go with Caitlin and Cisco. They left the cortex and Joe tried to decide if he wanted to tell Caitlin and Cisco what he'd found. Instead he opted to wait, letting Caitlin get her scan before returning to the cortex and watching over the still sleeping Dr. Wells.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the scans were done they woke Dr. Wells and headed for the pool. At first Caitlin suggested they put off any more testing, but the older scientist was adamant that he was fine and they finish up. This time Barry was going to go first, then Caitlin and Cisco, and finally Dr. Wells and Joe. There were separate little privacy rooms where they all changed, meeting out on the pool deck. Oddly enough, Dr. Wells was the first out on deck, but when Joe realized the other man had come into work wearing swim trunks, it made more sense. He was a little confused by the yoga mat Dr. Wells put down on the pool deck next to the ladder at the deep end, and the float and strap he had in his lap.

Barry went first, silence falling over the group as they watched him swim. Oddly enough, he didn't go super speed. Perhaps because he was more comfortable running on water than swimming in it. When the time came for Cisco and Caitlin to get in, they weren't very gun ho about it. Still, they jumped in the water, taking a few minutes to get used to it.

"Just let me know when you're ready," Harrison said, watching the two in the pool and then looking to the readouts on the computers. "Cisco, I must say, I'm impressed with your water sensors. You said they can withstand being submerged for up to 2 hours and 300 feet?" Instead of speaking the younger man just nodded. "Fascinating."

"Ready?" Caitlin looked to Cisco who nodded. "On three. One, two, three." Pushing off the wall they started swimming.

Cisco hated swimming. At least, swimming for exercise. Back and forth, back and forth. It was so boring. As he stroked through the water he found his mind wandering and soon he seemed to be back in the dream. It almost picked up where it left off.

 _He coughed and cried out for Caitlin, looking around at the fallen chunks of ceiling and wall. Looking back to thank Dr. Wells, he realized that the other man wasn't there. A limp hand stuck out from rubble blocking the passageway, preventing them from going back any deeper into the building. Yelling, Cisco reached out to touch the hand. It was limp and cold to the touch. Caitlin grabbed at him, and he coughed as more dust filled the air._

On the pool deck, Joe watched Dr. Wells frown as he looked at the readouts. Looking up, the other man wheeled his chair away from the table they'd set up on, and over to the edge of the pool. He leaned forwards, watching Cisco intently, and so was the first to react when Cisco seemed to suddenly flounder and go vertical. Doing a sit dive from his chair, Dr. Wells was in the water and pulling Cisco to the surface almost before Joe realized the younger man needed help.

"I got you Cisco," Harrison reassured the younger man, wrapping one arm around Cisco's chest and struggling to scull fast enough with the other hand to keep both their heads above water. "Try to calm down and gently kick your legs if you can."

Coughing, Cisco was shocked he was pulled from the water so quickly. He didn't register who had saved him at first, slowly kicking as the calm voice ordered. Their progress through the water was slow, but his saviour kept talking calmly, and soon Cisco found himself facing the edge. Joe and Barry were there, reaching out to help Cisco out of the water. Caitlin was climbing out too but Dr. Wells's wheelchair sat empty by the side of the pool. Looking around, Cisco realized that Dr. Wells was in the water.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked as he and Joe helped Cisco out of the water. Instead of responding immediately, Cisco watched Dr. Wells pull himself out of the water, his legs dragging behind his body. Caitlin's hands on him, brought his attention back to his friends.

"Cisco, are you okay?" Caitlin wasn't certain how she felt about the day. First Dr. Wells had the seizure, now Cisco almost drowned.

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess I forgot what I was doing," Cisco replied. He tried not to glare at Dr. Wells. He wasn't certain he succeeded.

"We should have enough data from those twenty minutes," Harrison said, hating the waves of distrust and anger he felt coming from Cisco towards him. "Why don't you two go get showered off, and then Joe and I can take our turn."

"Good idea," Caitlin said. "Come on Cisco, I'll help you to a changing room." She helped Cisco to his feet and they started towards the other end of the pool deck. "What happened?" Caitlin asked once they were clear of the other three.

"I had one of those waking dreams," Cisco answered honestly. "It happened earlier when we were scanning Dr. Wells."

"What was it about?" Caitlin asked softly.

"The day the accelerator exploded," Cisco answered. He didn't say more, instead deciding he'd finish out the dream before telling anyone. It was much longer than the dream where Wells had killed him.

"Okay. Well, try to take it easy. You're lucky Dr. Wells responded so quickly." She patted Cisco on his shoulder and headed towards the other changing room. "Get showered off and I'll see you back on the deck."

"Right." They split up, each going into a changing room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back on the pool deck, Joe watched Dr. Wells rearrange his legs. He glanced a few times towards the ladder where he'd put down the yoga mat. The third time Dr. Wells picked up one leg, he swore softly under his breath drawing the attention of both Joe and Barry. Seeing their gazes, he turned his leg, showing them where he'd taken a layer of skin off his ankle.

"That would be why I usually use a yoga mat," Harrison declared. "Ah," he continued as Cisco and Caitlin came back over, dressed and comfortable. "Are we ready to continue with the testing?"

"Yes," Caitlin said firmly. She glanced at Cisco, hoping he'd thank Dr. Wells for the rescue, but instead the young man just pushed past the trio by the pool and headed to the table they'd set up for the computers. "Go ahead and start whenever you're ready," Caitlin said, settling into a seat at the table.

Taking the float and strap he'd brought along, Dr. Wells put the float between his legs and strapped them together. That done, Dr. Wells simply leaned forwards and fell into the pool once more. Shrugging, Joe jumped in, coming up with a gasp as the water was a little cold. The two treaded water for a moment before starting their laps. As with the treadmills, Joe tried hard not to feel competitive. It wasn't difficult, as Dr. Wells quickly passed and then lapped the detective.

While Joe and Dr. Wells swam, Barry, Cisco and Caitlin studied the read outs. "Normal," Caitlin declared. "Everything is completely normal."

"He's hiding something," Cisco insisted.

"What?" Barry demanded. "Cisco, he had a seizure because he freaked out about something during the scan. He just saved your life. I think he's the real Harrison Wells."

"But how come we don't remember him?" Caitlin asked, studying the data.

"I don't know," Barry said with a shrug. "Maybe being in the lab when the singularity opened affected us." He motioned at the computer screen. "They've been swimming for twenty minutes now and nothing has changed."

"Barry's right," Caitlin agreed. "We should just call it a night. Let's finish this, get dinner, and get to bed."

"Fine," Cisco grumped, crossing his arms. He just couldn't forget that feeling though. The pain had been so great and not just the physical pain of having his heart turned into pudding. The emotional pain still stuck with him.

"Hey, Joe," Barry shouted when he saw his foster father turn to breathe. "You can stop now." Stopping in the middle of the pool, Joe reached out and tapped Dr. Wells as he swam past. Popping his head up, Harrison pushed his goggles up onto his forehead to look over at the others.

"I think we have enough data," Caitlin declared. "Ready to call it a day?" Joe and Dr. Wells both nodded.

While Joe headed straight for the ladder, Harrison rolled onto his back. He was exhausted. Unlike everyone else, he'd been using his arms all day. He was certain he'd be sore the next day. Seeing that Dr. Wells still hadn't gotten out of the water, Joe turned and swam back to where the other man was floating. It was odd, but for some reason, Joe felt at ease with the other man, and so, felt he could tease him.

"Need me to push you over there?" Joe asked, nodding towards the ladder with the yoga mat next to it. Oddly enough, it made Harrison smile. Sitting up, he instead issued a challenge.

"Race you?" Laughing, both men plowed through the water, unaware that the younger adults were watching them in confusion.

At first it looked like Joe was going to win, but with a sneaky grab, Harrison pulled the other man back a few feet in the water while pulling himself forwards several feet. "Cheat!" Joe shouted, and proceeded to do the same thing. The battle continued with the others watching still in shock.

"You know," Barry began, "Iris and I used to fight like that when Joe told us it was time to get out of the pool when we were kids."

"So… Joe and Dr. Wells are interested in each other?" Caitlin deduced, uncertain she was understanding the point Barry was trying to make.

"What?" Barry's voice rose a half-octave in shock. "No! I was just trying to say they're acting like children!"

"My brother and I were a bit more vicious," Cisco said, watching the battle, which had become a splash fight.

"Huh," Caitlin said, watching the battle for a moment longer. Sighing, she stood, strode to the side of the pool and set her hands on her hips. "Alright children. Time to get out, get showered, and eat dinner!" Her voice carried through the area, bringing the battle between the two older men to a halt. Looking sheepish, the two swam the rest of the way to the side of the pool. While Joe climbed out using the ladder, Dr. Wells used the outside of the ladder to pull himself up and out onto the yoga mat.

"Sorry," Dr. Wells said sheepishly as he took the towel Caitlin offered him. "Guess we got carried away."

"A little," Joe agreed.

"A lot," Caitlin corrected. "I'll meet everyone in the Cortex. I'll draw blood and start testing it before we get dinner." Nodding, Joe got to his feet, watching Dr. Wells towel himself off for a moment longer before heading to a changing room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The blood draw and dinner were much quieter affairs. Everyone was tired from all the testing, and there was still some tension. Caitlin checked Cisco out to ensure that his episode in the pool hadn't done any damage and she insisted on checking Dr. Wells again. Once they had all eaten, they went over the data, Joe feeling a little lost, and determined that so far, nothing was unusual.

At bedtime they split into three sleep rooms. Caitlin claimed one, Barry and Cisco the other, and Dr. Wells and Joe the third. Before bidding them all good-night, Caitlin made sure they all knew how to attach the sensors to monitor their sleep patterns. Once she felt confident they could all do it, she told them all good-night and returned to her room.

Cisco didn't think he'd fall asleep as quickly as he did. Once more he was back on the night the accelerator exploded. He and Ronnie had headed down to ensure the blast went up and not out. Instead of staying upstairs, Dr. Wells ordered the building evacuated and followed the two of them.

" _I'll go re-route the blast. Cisco, Ronnie, you two stay here and ensure that the doors are sealed in time," Dr. Wells declared, starting toward the pipeline entrance. To Cisco's shock, Ronnie knocked the older man upside the head with a wrench. With a shocked look on his face, Dr. Wells sank to the ground, dazed._

" _I'll do it," Ronnie declared, handing Cisco the wrench. '"I know I can, and we'll need Dr. Wells to help pick up the pieces when this is over."_

The dream jumped and Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells were running through the halls again. It happened exactly like earlier, ending with the wall and ceiling collapsing and leaving Dr. Wells buried completely except for his limp hand. This time, the dream continued.

 _Cisco dragged Caitlin away from the rubble, determined to get her out and to safety. She screamed for Dr. Wells the rest of the way out. Once they got outside, EMS refused to let them go back in for the older scientist. Caitlin stopped crying and seemed to turn off, going cold when Cisco tried to comfort her. Apparently losing Ronnie and Dr. Wells in one night was too much._

Again the dream jumped, and somehow Cisco knew it was two days later. _They'd gotten permission to go back into the lab with rescue teams to see if anyone who had been trapped inside had survived. Caitlin was there too, but she was still shut off, still cold to the world. She didn't seem to thaw any at all until they managed to clear the rubble from Dr. Wells, finding him barely conscious, but alive._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With a start, Cisco sat up, struggling to get enough air into his lungs, the dream still fresh in his mind. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath and exhaled it as hard as he could. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe the dream. There was just so much that was different from the explosion before Eddie killed himself.

"You okay?" Barry asked. He'd woken when Cisco had cried out, quickly determining that his friend was having a nightmare.

"Yeah, bad dream." Cisco still wasn't ready to believe that they had Harrison Wells now. "Is anyone else up?"

"Yeah. Caitlin poked her head in a moment ago. Joe and Dr. Wells went to get breakfast. Caitlin's already looked over all the readings. Other than yours, they were all normal. She said your brain activity was unusually active for a sleeping person."

"I'm sure," Cisco agreed. "Look, there's one more test I want to do." Jumping out of the bed he headed for the cortex.

Joe and Dr. Wells had made a doughnut run. Without the constant nagging feeling that something was off, Joe found he actually enjoyed the other man's company. They'd chatted about music before they'd drifted off to sleep, and in the morning when Dr. Wells had suggested the doughnut run, Joe had been happy to join him. The detective's good cheer faded a little though, when Cisco and Barry joined them in the cortex, Caitlin already there going over the results from the blood tests.

"So, everything looks normal," Caitlin said, looking up. "Guess all those tests were for nothing."

"I want to do one more test," Cisco declared. He'd brought in some sort of blue suit with him. It looked similar to Barry's suit, but there were more sensors inside.

"What do you want us to do now?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Not us, you," Cisco said, spreading the suit out on the bed. "You're the only one in the group that was injured the night of the accelerator other than Barry."

"Yes, my spine was crushed at T11 when the building collapsed on me," Dr. Wells said, shrugging. "I don't understand why that singles me out."

"What if your injury isn't from the physical damage," Cisco suggested. "What if it was caused by the accelerator?"

"And how do you propose we test that?" Dr. Wells asked. He was getting tired of jumping through all the hoops. Now he just wanted to know what the hell was going on in his lab.

"You walk," Cisco said. Dr. Wells opened his mouth, but the other man continued speaking. "Or at least try to walk, while wearing this suit. It will map the electrical signal from your brain so we can determine where the signal is blocked and why." Crossing his arms, Dr. Wells stared at the other man in silence. "But, you'll have to really try to walk. So, like maybe using parallel bars or something." Nobody else spoke, and as the silence extended, Cisco started to wonder if Eobard was going to show his true colors.

"Fine," Harrison said with an exasperated sigh. "Help me get into that contraption and we can go down to the gym and use the parallel bars there." Surprised, Cisco nodded before realizing he was supposed to be helping the other man. Springing into action, he handed the suit to Dr. Wells, watching him start pulling the upper portion on over his tee.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few minutes later and they were all down in the gym. Dr. Wells was wearing the blue suit, complete with a head piece which also held sensors. He was trying hard to ignore the stares from the others as he positioned his wheelchair at one end of the parallel bars. Watching him, Joe frowned, looked to Caitlin and Cisco, who were seated at a table with the computers, and stepped forwards.

"Do you need help?" Joe asked, watching Dr. Wells check everything.

"No. It's pretty simple. I do it for physical therapy and to get the blood flowing," Dr. Wells replied. "My injury is low enough that I have the majority of my abdominal muscles and so if I keep my balance, I should be able to mimic walking. My arms will be doing all the work."

"If the signal gets blocked," Cisco interjected. Joe watched Dr. Wells shut his mouth firmly, a muscle in his jaw flexing hard.

"Okay." Stepping back, Joe watched Dr. Wells place his hands on the bars.

"Ready whenever you are," Caitlin declared. Nodding, Harrison focused on what he was doing and pushed himself upright with his arms. For a second he simply held himself upright there, before trying to move his legs. Nothing happened. Blocking out everything else around, Harrison focused on moving the length of the bars.

His shoulders felt like they were on fire, and his arms were trembling. Still, he kept trying. He didn't know why he was trying. He knew it wasn't going to work. The damage to his spine had been severe, and he'd spent two days trying to force his legs to move before accepting that it wasn't going to happen. One of his arms started to give out and he started to fall.

Seeing the arm bend, Joe moved forwards without thinking, easily catching Dr. Wells under the arms. "You okay?" He could see the stress in the other man's eyes. "Go slow, I'll stay just in front of you." Harrison nodded and kept trying. It wasn't working. That much was obvious.

"You aren't trying," Cisco accused, frowning at the image the suit was sending back.

"I am too," Harrison retorted, his anger starting to break free. Another step with his upper body doing all the work and his arms shook more.

"No you aren't. You're just making your upper body do it all!"

"If I don't I'll fall! I'm trying!" Each word rose a little in volume.

"Try harder!" Cisco yelled.

Dr. Wells collapsed, his arms giving out after the stress of the previous day. All the anger boiled over and out. "What the hell do you want from me? I have done everything you asked of me, but I cannot do this and I have spent the last year and a half trying to get used to the fact that I will never do this again! What the hell did I do? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we don't know who the hell you are!" Cisco yelled back. "You killed Barry's mom, you killed Harrison Wells, and then you killed me!" Tears started to fall from Dr. Wells's face, but he didn't speak. "And if that wasn't you and you're Harrison Wells, then we've never met you before in our lives!"

Turning his gaze away from everyone, Harrison dragged himself back to his wheelchair and into it. Without a word to anyone, he left the gym. Silence filled the room, overflowed, and out, and then back into the room again. The quartet looked everywhere but at each other. Finally, Joe closed his eyes, opened them, and cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure that was the best way to tell him that," he declared.

"I don't care," Cisco shot back.

"Cisco, would it be so bad if he was really Harrison Wells?"

"If he's Eobard Thawne, he's still manipulating us!"

"I looked the accelerator explosion up online," Joe declared. "He was trapped, in the building, under rubble for two days before they let anyone in to look for survivors and found him. His spine was crushed and he had screamed himself horse, and the only reason he survived, was because he'd done first aid on himself. Why would it be so awful if it's true? What's wrong with him being Harrison Wells?"

"If he's Harrison Wells it's my fault he's in the chair!" Cisco shot back. There was a stunned silence. "I dreamed the explosion. It happened like before, only Dr. Wells tried to go into the pipeline first. Ronnie knocked him out and went in instead. After the explosion, Dr. Wells got Caitlin and I out and he was hurt pushing me out of the way! He saved my life, and I abandoned him."

The stunned silence lingered. "So, he can't be Harrison Wells. He has to be Eobard Thawne." Angrily, Cisco stormed out of the room.

"I guess we're done testing," Caitlin said after a long silence.

"I gotta get to work," Barry declared.

"Yeah. I'm working evening shift," Joe added. Uncertain what else to say, they went their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Final chapter folks! If you've enjoyed it thus far, don't fret. While this story may end, it is not the last I've set in this verse. I've several others working within the same verse. They will be connected, but I am trying to write them so that they can be read alone as well. Hell, I may not even post them in order! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you try some of my others! - CT**_

Chapter 13

Joe pulled up in front of Harrison's house, gazing at it. For the most part it looked identical to Eobard's, but there were some key differences. For one, there was a path around to the back of the house. Hearing sounds coming from there, Joe opted to follow the path which led him onto a large paved courtyard. There was a basketball hoop at one end and Dr. Wells was shooting a ball from his wheelchair.

"Dr. Wells," Joe called as he approached. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he wanted to talk to the man. He was almost certain this was the real Dr. Wells and that the injury was genuine.

"Go away," Harrison growled. He wasn't in the mood. Too much had happened for him to want to talk to anyone at all. Angrily he shot again, making basket after basket.

"I just want to talk," Joe said, coming to stand next to Harrison.

"I don't." He turned to leave, but Joe caught the wheels of the chair. "Let go!" He lashed out without thinking, letting the anger manifest physically.

The blow shocked Joe, knocking him back. Without thinking, he returned it and suddenly he was in a knock down brawl on the ground with Harrison Wells. Surprisingly enough, Dr. Wells seemed to have the advantage, rapidly pinning Joe under his own body as he landed blow after blow. Joe drove for Wells's privates, but it didn't have any impact. Finally he managed to throw Wells from his chest, and roll away. He waited for another attack but it never came. Instead, they stayed there, sprawled on the ground, chests heaving for air.

"At least it all makes sense now," Harrison said, gazing up at the sky. "I'd never really talked to you until you showed up after Barry closed the singularity."

"Look, Cisco shouldn't have gone off like that," Joe began. "You okay?"

"Nope," the word was said almost cheerfully. "I'm apparently dead and I killed Cisco." He let out a long sigh. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked over at Joe. "Sorry about that. You okay?"

"I'll live," Joe replied. "I'll probably look like an extra from Fight Club, but I'll live." He sat up, and studied the other man.

"We should probably get ourselves cleaned up." Without waiting for a response, Harrison righted his wheelchair and lifted himself into it. "Come on." He led the way into the house to the kitchen.

"You really can't feel anything below the waist," Joe observed as he followed Harrison inside. He had no doubts now that the man was indeed Harrison Wells.

"What makes you say that?" Going to the fridge, Harrison pulled out two beers, handing one to Joe. He also pulled out several ice packs.

"I hit you in the nuts and you didn't even flinch."

"Did you? Huh, first outsider action since the nurses gave me a sponge bath and I didn't even notice," Harrison said. It made Joe choke on the sip of beer he'd been taking. "Sorry," Harrison apologized. "The past few days have been too rough to be serious all the time."

"You are so different from the Dr. Wells we knew," Joe said. Harrison had started down a hallway and Joe followed. They entered a large bathroom and Harrison started getting out the first aid supplies.

"I have a fully equipped medical bay down the hall, but I don't think we'll need more than some antiseptic and bandages," Harrison said as he put the supplies out. "I gather, that for whatever reason, you and the others don't remember the past year the way I do." Joe nodded, watching Harrison work. "What happened exactly?"

"Well," Joe began, "I'm not certain, but from what we can tell, a man from the future traveled back in time. He was trying to kill Barry, but instead he killed Barry's mother. In doing so, he got stuck here, so he killed you and Tess Morgan and took your place." Joe watched Harrison's face and saw sadness at the mention of Tess.

"I see. This man then manipulated you all to do his bidding?"

"Yes. Until my partner, Eddie Thawne, killed himself. This Reverse-Flash fellow, the one who took your place, was Eddie's descendant."

"So your partner killed himself, thus creating a paradox."

"Uhm, I guess." Joe wasn't certain what a paradox was, but he'd trust this Dr. Wells.

"He prevents this Reverse-Flash from being born, so everything that had been done gets undone, however, there's no reason for your partner to commit suicide, so the Reverse-Flash is born resulting in a vicious cycle. A paradox," Harrison explained. He started swabbing at Joe's scraped up knuckles.

"Sounds about right," Joe agreed.

"That explains the singularity. Now, it seems, we're living in a world that is a combination of the two worlds that would have existed. I'm still me, but my wife still died seven years ago. Barry's mother wasn't murdered by the Reverse-Flash, instead getting gunned down in a drive-by-shooting." Sighing, Harrison moved on to the next hand. "For some reason, the rest of this world or universe, doesn't remember what happened in yours. I would hazard the guess that by being present when the singularity was created, being active participants, you all somehow avoided having your memories re-written."

"Yeah, that's what Barry thought," Joe agreed.

"However, I am me, and I consider you all my friends. So, how do you suggest I convince the others I'm not this… killer from your universe?"

"I don't know," Joe said, watching the man apply bandages to the cleaned wounds. "However, I will help you try to convince them of the truth."

"Thanks." They exchanged rather bruised and bloodied smiles. "Now drink your damn beer and hold still while I get your face cleaned up."

"Yes sir." Joe did as he was told and realized he completely trusted this new man. Now he just had to convince the others.

 _ **What do you think? Is this the real Harrison Wells? Is Joe's intuition wrong to trust him? If this is the real Harrison will Cisco forgive him? Will Caitlin and Ronnie get their happily ever after? Have I already figured all this out and am just taunting you? Would you like the others in this verse? Remember, this isn't me trying to predict season 2. This is me playing with what we have while we wait for season 2, making my own verse to play on like a playground... Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for sticking with me! - CT**_


End file.
